My Whole Heart
by Megami Nightwatch
Summary: Claire can't sleep, it's dead winter, and she decides to go for a walk, but whom else does she run into?.  SONGFIC


Hello all, I've been playing a bit too much Harvest Moon and this little one shot popped in my head. I'd say this little scene takes place the night before Grey's "Yellow heart event".

(for anyone you who's courted Grey in More friends of mineral town know what I'm talking about)

Now on with the story!

Winter gripped the small village of Mineral Town, snow covered the not dormant fertile land and icy winds blue through the region. The stars shown brightly against the blacked sky, no moon shown tonight. Black and bleak as the land was, some found nights like these quite beautiful. One such farmer girl, however, would learn the subtle beauty of even the most unlikely of places.

"What am I doing out here?" she growled to herself aloud. "I'm out, at night, in the freezing cold, in the middle of winter, all because I can't sleep!" She stopped to rub her arms hoping to regain some feeling she lost from the stinging cold. A teasing yawns taunted her with the promise of sleep. Her eyes drooped suddenly unable to keep them open, she shook her head when she heard the faint voice of a guitar in the night. Forcing her eyes to open she looked around for the source.

She let the music lead her, walking in the direction of Mother Hill's Summit. There sitting on the edge of the mountain's cliff sat Grey, a distant, male with locks of strawberry blond hair stuffed beneath his blue cap, and guitar sitting on his lap. She was about to call out to him when she heard his soft, silky smooth voice drifting on the wind.

_When I see you smile _

_tears run town my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns could and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

Claire flushed a dark red, her whole body becoming numb, not from could, but from shock at just how Grey seemed to sing softly enough into the gently blowing gales for his words to be carried perfectly along, like fallen leaves dancing in the Autumn breeze. She dared to get closer, slowly the snow started to fall, though she barely registered the snowflakes floating gracefully down almost in time to the young black smith's song.

_ "I-I never know he could play guitar, let alone sing like that..."_ The instinct to hide kicked in, making her crouch behind a rock. _"He'd kill me if he know I was here..."_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Clare stared in wonder at this new side of the blacksmith she had never seen before, through encounters in the mines and on the streets she understood he could be sweet and kind when he wished to be, but never did she expect this lied beneath the beaten down blue-eyed man she feel for since her first year. He had made her a beautiful broach, confided in her, she even supplied him secretly with ore he could use to practice his forging freelance;all the while never knowing what amazing talents he had outside his black smithing. She wondered idly.

"_Who could he be singing for..."_ she could feel her cheeks burn at her next thought. _"I-is it... m-me?" _She was snapped from her thoughts at Gray's voice became bolder, more pronounced, louder, more comfortable with the song.

_It's okay_

_It's okay_

_It's okay~_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer_

_and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

Grey's voice became thick with emotion, his short burst of confidence faded in to a partially chocked out notes, from her place behind her rock she could see him brushing a few stray tears away with his shoulder. The young male in front of her was putting his whole heart into the song now. Her thoughts drifted back to the past few weeks, taking the time to goof off and play, him helping around the farm on his days off, laughing, crying, arguing over stupid topics. All in all he had almost always been around her, the town folks claimed he was a cold anti-social male with few friends, but during her time her she seemed to transform him into a more relaxed man, more eager more full of life then the dead cold eyes she once knew.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my_

_You're my _

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

Tears streamed down the farm girls face, the blacksmith's own tears running unbridled down his cheeks as he lifted his head seeming to sing to the very stars themselves uncaring of his pride or dignity. Slowly the soft winds changed scattering the falling snow, swirling, it seemed, around the young man, adding to the incredibly romantic scene Claire was watching.

_"I've been watching to many romance movies..."_ she wiped away her tears, as his voice carried on.

_Cuz I'm here~_

_For you~_

_Pleas don't walk away_

_And please tell me you'll stay_

_Stay~_

_Use me ass you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning Gray_

_Gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven~_

Then silence fell, nothing but the last echo's of Grey's song, his steady pants, and the softly icy breeze sending shivers down Claire's body. Clare wiped away the last of her tears, the urge to go over to her beloved almost over took her. A sniffle sounded from the cliff face, the girl's attention gravitated to his hand rummaging through his pockets, he brought out a beautiful sapphire, it glinted weakly in the starlight as the gently falling snow lightened in to simple flurries. Claire recognized the stone he had given him on his birthday, she had to go deep in the winter mine to retrieve that gem. The strawberry blond took off his hat, and set his guitar next to him, placing his hat in his lap and nestled the gem inside

"Claire..." Greys rough voice sounded almost booming, though he only whispered her name. Grey shifted and panic ran through her freezing body warming her with her adrenalin.

_ "OH GODDESS! D-does he know I'm here?"_ Her thoughts became frantic, when she noticed he had not moved. Instead his weak voice was carried over to her again.

"Claire... everything's so messed up," an exasperated and tired sigh wracked his body "I know I shouldn't feel like this, I never felt like this for Ann. This isn't friendship anymore is it?" Clair could see him clutch the stone, and his hat, tighter. "I...I...I can't tell you... I...I don't want to lose you, your the best friend I've ever had...Hell your the best THING I've ever had." Grey slowly stood up and looked over to her farm. Softly he sang out as he pocketed the gem.

_You're my _

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

Without another word he picked up his guitar and headed back to the town. Claire watched him leave, she waited, sitting in through on what just happened. On one hand, she could tell him what she heard; that would make him awkward. On the other she could wait until he was really ready to tell her; cold take awhile, but a better option.

"Maybe I should give him my own hint..." Suddenly a wide smile broke across her face she sped down Mother Hill and when to her home, furiously writing her own song.

Whew, that took a while! I hope you guys enjoy it, I'll most likely write a "part two" of sorts to this eventually. For now read, and try not to get eye bleed from my grammar. Sorry it's a tad short :/

OH and the song was:

"Your Guardian Angle" By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

EDIT: Thanks didn't realize "Grey" was switched with "Greg" at one point, darn Auto-Corrects


End file.
